


Max (Spirits) Spirata, Ghost Boy

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [9]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: DannyPhantom!AU, Gen, also Max is a raging bisexual in this, and if you say otherwise then you can, fite me in a Wendy's parking lot at 3 am, light Dadvid!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Max made a mistake.His hand hurts like hell, and so does his head. Is it possible for one's eyes to hurt? And one more thing-What the fuck happened to his jacket?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about my choice of Max's last name:
> 
> -Spirata is to Spirits as Fenton is to Phantom, that is one reason I chose it.  
> -I've recently gotten an interest in sea animals, and a species called acanthinucella spirata is a species of predatory sea snail. I thought it was cool.  
> -Spirata is actually a word in the Esperanto language, which as you might know has a significance in Danny Phantom. It's hard to track the exact meaning, but it's a form of 'spir' which means 'pure' in another language, and I thought that was ironically wonderful.

"What the fucking hell?"

Max stared at his jacket. The blue fabric was stained with stripes of light orange-yellow. He ran a hand along the stripes, and then noticed his hand. The palm had a scar running across it.  _Lucky I didn't use my right hand on that thing, or else I wouldn't be able to help Preston edit his plays for at least a week._

He looked up, seeing Neil and Nikki staring at him in shock.

"What? You look like you've seen a fucking ghost! Lighten up!"

Neil whispered something to Nikki and she pulled a shard of a mirror out of her pocket, handing it to Max. He took it, looking down at... his-?

Piercing blue eyes stared back at him.

Max dropped the shard. Wait, he saw something else. He picked it up again, staring at himself. His newly blue eyes widened, and he ran a hand through his hair.

His  _white_ hair.

"Holy fuck." he whispered under his breath. He then laughed. "That's fucking cool!"

Then the shard fell to the floor again. But... he hadn't let go of it. Max stared at his hand, which was suddenly transparent. He jumped back, shaking his hand violently.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, what the  _fuck!"_

To his relief, his hand went back to normal, and he sighed, getting to his feet. His head reeled at the sudden movement, and he fell back, luckily being caught by Neil, who held him up steady.

"Are you... okay?"

Max nodded. "I think so."

Nikki stared at him. "We can't go back with you like that, you look like a super villain or something!"

Max glared at her. "Well I don't even know if I can turn back, Nik. Besides, even if I can, I don't know how!"

Neil shrugged. "Try it like the comic books. Just think it really hard, and it'll probably work."

Max groaned. "This better work, else I'm gonna beat both your asses." Though it was a threat, he smiled slightly at the two, then drew in a breath and thought of turning back, whatever that would mean.

It took what seemed like an eternity, (it was really only about thirty seconds) but he suddenly felt a tingling in his whole body, then a quick flash of light surrounded him for a second, disappearing quickly as it had come. Max looked at his jacket. It was back to normal! He bent down and picked up the mirror shard, looking at his face. Yup, black hair, green eyes. Everything was how it was before. Until the shard fell through his suddenly transparent hand again.

"Shit. This is gonna be a pain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is about to do his nightly rounds when something stops him.

Max sighed. Sometimes he hated having to go out at night, keeping watch over the camp to make sure that no ghosts were around. He walked outside, breathing in the forest air, and looking around.

The camp really was beautiful at night during the summer. The stars twinkled brightly above, barely a cloud in the inky black sky to block them from his view. Fireflies flickered around the camp, dancing to their own songs. Max liked to think that they would keep watch with him.

As he was about to turn to ghost form, he heard a cabin door open, and not just any door; that signature squeal belonged only to David's worn cabin door that squealed in protest every time you pushed it. His head whipped around to see a sleepy David step out of the cabin, looking back at him.

"Max? What are you doing out?"

Max walked over to the cabin's porch, sitting on the steps.

"I'm not tired."

David sat next to him, giving him a sleepy smile.

"You know, if anything is bothering you, you can tell me. I may not understand, but I will try my hardest to help you."

Max sighed. He knew he couldn't tell him, and yet...

"Mi estas duone fantoma. Mi bedaŭras, ke mi devas konservi tiun sekreton."

David blinked at Max. "What?"

Max shook his head. "Nothing." He got up, turning towards David.

"You look like shit. Go to bed, David."

David sighed. "Okay, Max." He walked back inside his cabin, the door yet again making a loud squeaking sound that grated at Max's eardrums. Once David was inside, Max walked off into the woods a bit, changing to his ghost form and flying up, taking his usual perch at the top of the Camp Campbell flagpole.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "I'm A Ghost. Ghosts Don't Have Friends."  
> If I get an idea for this, I'll add some more in the form of another chapter on here.
> 
> You might be asking why I'm updating today too. It's cause I missed my update day, so I'm giving you all extra.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed. ECCBB chapter should be up today.


End file.
